The Choices We Make
by sasukeztruelove
Summary: Four people, one family. A Team 7 fic with a little Sasusaku and Naruhina mixed in. Just read it. I suck at summaries...


I have totally lost interest in HGA and IH, sorry to those of you who actually like those stories. I may continue...I may not, not so sure at the moment. I worked as a lifegurad this summer and I came up with this idea. It turned out a lot better than I though it would, so yeah. I'm starting to think I'm more of a oneshot kinda girl.

Which brings me to this next point: I WILL NOT MAE ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS IS A ONESHOT AND A ONESHOT ONLY! I will not have you talk me into continuing this like you did with 'Its her' :P

But yeah, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: DNON!! (if I did Sasusaku would be real)

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace.

Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

* * *

Death

–_**noun **_

The act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all vital functions in an organism.

Death was a common thing in the life of a ninja. Every time you went on a mission your life was on the line, there was a chance you wouldn't come home. Which was why, as a medic nin, she was well acquainted with it. She considered it normal to be called to the ICU at least once or twice a day due to a mission-gone-wrong. And it was thought natural for a ninja to die from an injury caused by said mission. It was their way of life. You live, you fight, you die. Though it seemed that concept never made it hurt less when she lost a patient (which was rare) nor did it stop her heart from tearing to pieces every time she to inform the families.

When a patient arrived at the hospital anything possible would be done to save them, but in those few tragic cases, when it was decided the patient was beyond saving, they would do their best to ease the pain and make the end more comfortable. In those moments she liked to sit by their bed side; soothing, loving, _listening_. She'd discovered that when people were close to death, it causes them to open up. They told her stories of past missions, of their families, and of what they believed waited for them on the others side.

She had heard so many of those patients explain the end: a tunnel, a white light, etc. But as she lay there on the ground she couldn't help but wonder why she was experiencing none of these things. She was defenseless and vulnerable due to the multiple wounds that adorned her body and the katana that had been thrust into her stomach. She knew she was dying (she was a medic nin after all) but she also knew she would not be saved. No Konoha ninja passing by would recognize her in the state she was in. Her hair dyed a crimson red, her skin a dirty brown from the dried blood and dirt.

She knew she was dying and that no one was coming for her, but still, all she could think of was that there was no tunnel or white light. She wanted to see the light damn it! By then the wound in her stomach had numbed, and for that she was grateful, and she was able to turn her attention back to the fighting around her.

All the screams, the yelling, the destruction, the _death_. Even after all the men she had taken down, the fights still raged on (how many warriors did they have?!). From where she lay she looked up one more time to scan the stone carved faces of the once proud Hokages. Each and every one of them had, in someway, given their lives to protect the village they loved so much, and she was proud that she would also die protection her village. She continued to stare at the faces until her eyes landed on the Yondaime, and she noticed something she hadn't before: two men, safely watching the destruction below. Her heart gave a painful lurch; she could recognize his features even from this distance. She watched his eyes scan the area, she watched him scan until his cold (beautiful, deep), onyx eyes landed on her broken and beaten body. She saw his eyes widen and-

-everything went dark. If she had been conscious she would have laughed; she saw neither a tunnel nor light. In fact all she saw was black. If she had had someone there to explain it to, she would have said it felt like she was drowning; that she was in a dark ocean and the seaweed had wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling her down. She pulled, and twisted, and yanked but to no avail, it continued to pull her to the bottom where it would keep her prisoner. She would be just another ninja who had fought but had not been able to make it back to the surface. She soberly accepted this fact and seized her struggles; allowing the continuation of her decent further down, down, down.

-------------------------------

Love

–_**noun **_

A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

Love was a strange concept to him. He had grown up without it and until he had begun lessons at the academy, had never had the chance to experience it. To put it plainly, his parents had always been dead and the entire village had hated and looked down on him. Because of this he was insecure and afraid, but most of all, he just wanted someone to love.

That day, roughly eleven years ago, he had walked in to his new classroom afraid he would make no friends, but only seconds after walking threw the door his cerulean eyes had been drawn to a little girl curled into a ball in a corner near the back of the room. He had walked over and hovered (this was when he had noticed her shoulders were shaking) and eventually had sat down next to her. The girl had been surprised and had looked up, staring at him questioningly. He had smiled and told her she was too pretty to cry (looking back now he realized how stupid he must have sounded) and she had returned his smile and hastily rubbed her eyes to get rid of the offending tears. She had then asked if he wanted to sit with her for class, his smile growing, he had agreed.

He wasn't going to lie. He wasn't going to say that it had been love at first sight, because it hadn't been. They had started out as nothing more than friends but over the years he had started to like her more and more. And he could say now with the utmost confidence that he had fallen in love with his pink haired best friend.

When the day had come to separate the students into three man squads they had been overjoyed when they had been placed on the same team. The boy that had taken the third place on the squad had been quiet and moody, always keeping them at an arms distance. But it had not taken long for them to knock down his walls, and he too had become their best friend. Again, it had taken some time, but eventually he had learned to love his new friend too. As all three of them had lost their parents one way or another (what's the Kyuubi?)(how could you do this?!)(mommy? daddy?!) they had decided to make their own dysfunctional family.

He thought back now, what had they done wrong? What had caused this? His brother had left in search of the power he was to blind to see could be gained with the help of his friends and his sister had crawled back into the shell he had broken that day so long ago.

From his perch on top of Hokage Tower he couldn't help but think. What if we had never become friends? Would he have broken her heart? Would he have left? Would they even be fighting this _stupid fight_?!

He hated this! All this hatred and killing, and for what? He was torn for his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He looked around and saw the most beautiful woman in his life (other then _her_, but then again she had always belonged to _him_). _Hinata_, he jumped down to stand before her, checking her for injuries and was relieved to find none. He had been terrified; all of his (loved ones) friends were out there somewhere, fighting. And he had no way to know if any of them were all right.

The attack had come quickly, quietly, and without warning. No one had been ready and many civilians and ninjas had died before the fighting had even begun. The Rookie Nine (eight) plus Gai's team had all been eating lunch, but at the sound of the first explosion they had all scattered to prepare for the battle. He had not had time to tell them to be careful even though he knew they would. But at this point, he was afraid being careful wouldn't be enough.

He opened his mouth to ask her about the others but was cut of by a loud roar (_nooo!_) and he turned just in time to see a dark blur drop from the Hokage monument to the ground not far away. Following his instincts he raced to the spot where he saw the blur land.

As he rounded a last corner the sight before him caused his heart to stop.

----------------------

Father

–noun  
A man who exercises paternal care over other persons; paternal protector or provider. A man who adopts a child. A man who raises a child.

A father. The word brought to mind his own father. The man who showed him that in the life of a ninja, following your instincts is sometimes better then following the rules. They had always taught in the academy to put the success of a mission first; the well being of the team last. And he firmly believed the rule should be followed. His father had been a very respected man in Konoha when he was a boy. He remember looking up at his father and thinking I want to be just like him some day. Back then he had no idea how alike the two of them would become.  
It had been a dark, stormy day when his father had come home to tell him he had been assigned to a very important mission. He had rushed straight to his room to pack and say good-bye to his wife and then had ran right back out the door (why hadn't that man come home?). He had feared for his father when his mother had told him the specifics: that it was an S class mission and that there was a chance that he nor his teammates would be coming back; but he did not doubt his father's abilities.

And then the rumors had started. One morning, two weeks after his father had left, he had been walking to the academy and had over heard two gossiping old woman. (I heard the mission failed. I heard they all were killed. I heard-) He had ran the rest of the way to class.

He had stayed quite, never talking unless spoken to during class and had sat off by himself during recess and lunch. By then end of the day all he had wanted to do was rush home so he could question his mother, but he hadn't even made it to the classroom door. His teacher had grabbed his arm and had pulled him aside waiting till the last student had left the room to tell him of his father's failed mission. He had said that his father's team had gotten into trouble and somehow the squad had been taken captive (his father not included). His father had made the decision to go after his teammates instead of complete the mission and it had caused dire consequences.

After cursing out his teacher he had ran home (noticing all the stares he was getting). He had burst through the front door to see his mother hugging his father---no, it wasn't his father, he didn't know who it was. The village had begun to shun his father almost immediately. It didn't matter that he and his teammates had come home safe, he had failed the mission and that was all they saw. His father, the man he had once looked up to had become a disgrace. Soon after arriving home he had fallen into sever depression and had eventually committed suicide.

When his time came to choose between completing the mission and saving his teammate, his disision had been immediate--continue the mission. But it han't taken long for Obito, the other male squad member, to convinse him to change his mind. They had both rushed to rescue Rin, their female teammate. They had rescued her, but in getting back one teammate, he had lost another. Before they were able to get away there had been an explosion that had thrown them off their feet. When the light of the explosion had dimmed he saw Rin laying unharmed next to him and he had then turned and saw Obito. A tree had fallen on him, crushing his entire right side. By the time he and Rin had made it back to Konoha he had finished the mission, gained the Sharingan, and lost his best friend.

When he was assigned to Sensei a team from the academy he had been less than enthusiastic. He thought they would be three weak kids with no talent or potential, and that this would be a total waste of his time. But within seconds of meeting his squad, he couldn't help but see his old team.

Over the years he had grown closer to his students and, at last, he felt like a father. He had been there to help them through their toughest times and teach them all he knew. So even now, even after he had left them, and attacked them, and broke their hearts, they still would not rest until Sasuke was safe back at home. Why? Because he had taught them that those who abandon their mission were trash but those who abandon their teammates were worse than trash.

The worry for his students (sons and daughter) was distracting him, making him sloppy. He cursed under his breath when the man he was currently fighting ran his kunai down his left arm. Jumping back he took out a kunai, aiming at the man's throat. It made contact and the man feel to the ground, lifeless.

Scanning the area he noticed many of the bodies now littering the ground where enemies. It made him proud to know that even though they had been unprepared, it seemed as though Konoha was winning the battle. Seeing no one else to fight in the immediate area he began to make his way towards the Northern Gate, where the invasion had began, and where reinforcement (if any) would be. As he continued his search for a new opponent he came across a sight that made him fall to his knees.

--------------------

Power

–_**noun**_

The ability to do or act; capability of doing or accomplishing something. Great or marked ability to do or act; strength; might; force. The possession of control or command over others; authority; ascendancy.

Power, for the longest time, was the only thing he'd ever wanted. When he was little, before the Uchiha Massacre, all he had wanted was to be good enough. He didn't have to be perfect or the best, just good enough for his father to look at him with love and respect. It was a curse to be the younger sibling of the Itachi Uchiha; he had had so much to live up to. Too much. Everyone expected him to be another prodigy, to graduate at the top of his class (which he eventually did, but by then it was to late), to simply _win_.

But you must also understand that he loved his brother more than anything. Yes, it annoyed him when he failed at something he was supposed to be good at, but it was natural. No matter what his father though of him, his brother always supported him. He was there to help him train when he asked, there to listen when he had had a bad day a school. He could be mean, and cold, and dark when he had wanted to be, but he knew without a doubt that Itachi had loved him. All of them.

That night, when he came home to see all of his family: his aunt and uncle, his grandparents, his parents (_mommy_!) he had been terrified. How could have done this? _Why_ would they have done this? There had been no one else there; the only person with a heartbeat in the whole Uchiha compound—had been him. After finding his mother and father he had searched the rest of the house (brother?) and had found it otherwise empty. Scared, confused, and tired he had made his was to his bedroom and attempted to sleep. The next morning he prepared himself for the sight of his parents' bodies on the living room floor but as he opened his bedroom door he was meet with two vibrant green eyes. He remembered being surprised and then angry (what are you doing here?!). She had not answered, just took his hand and lead hit to the front of the house. As they walked by the living room he noticed the bodies of his parents where gone and in their place were to civilians, scrubbing away at the blood soaked floor. She had tugged on his hand and pulled him out the front door. Outside he saw many more civilians (or were they ninja?). They all seemed to have a job; some were scrubbing the walls of the houses, some were carrying bodies rapped ceremoniously in white linen towards the Uchiha cemetery.

He turned toward his pink haired best friend questioningly. _How did you know_? He had asked. He remembers weakly smiling at her answer, something along the lines of: _I'm your best friend, I knew something was wrong. And I'm a girl so I'm always right._ He had later learned that she had gone running to the Hokage in the middle of the night to tell him something wasn't right, and that he should send some people to check the Uchiha District. Her instincts had been right. After that day, they grew closer.

They had not known who had killed his family, but many believed, as his body had not been found, that Itachi had done it. He had been horrified by the idea, his own brother, kill his own family? He did not believe it at first, but after years of hearing people accuse Itachi of the murders, he began to believe it himself. Soon after he began his search for power and after much thought he realized he would not find it in Konoha, so he decided to leave. He knew what (who) he was leaving behind but he had to get stronger.

So that night he left. (Why do you have to make it so hard?! Because _I love you_, you idiot!) He left behind his home, his family, his life in search of power.

Within days he was with Orochimaru, the guy was a freak, but he was powerful. During his 5 years in sound he became stronger, faster, and he found out the truth. He had not been meant to hear, but two and a half years after he had arrived he had over heard Oro and Kabuto talking about the massacre. He had found out that Orochimaru had been the one to murder his clan, not Itachi. After that day Sasuke kept to himself even more. He had decided to wait till Orochimaru was at his weakest, then he would kill him and Kabuto for what they had done. But he would have to be patient and wait.

He remembered being sent on a mission by Oro. It was to assassinate an up and coming kage that was threatening Sound. On is way back to the base he had run into his brother. It had been a tense few minutes till they realized neither was getting ready to tear the other's head off. Dumbly and on instinct he remembered running up to his brother and throwing his arms around him. Itachi had awkwardly hugged him back and asked if he knew why he had left. He hadn't. _(I was in love but father would not allow it. So I ran. I'm married now, her name is Keda. We have three children: twin boys, Luca and Kade, and a girl, __Mikoto. You're an uncle now.) _He remembered leaving the clearing with a load off his shoulders and a light smile on his face.

When the time had come, Orochimaru announced that they would be invading Konoha. So they all packed up and started the long journey towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He remembered the dread that filled him like a balloon till he was ready to pop. He did not want to have to fight his friends; he wanted even less to have to kill them. So when they had arrived and Oro informed him that he would not be fighting, he had been relived. They had transported themselves to the Hokage Monument, where they watched Konoha, silent and peaceful, totally unprepared for the invasion that was about to begin.

They watched in totally silence as the first explosion rocked the village, they watched the shinobi scramble to prepare for battle, and they watched as the chaos began. He had eventually gotten bored with the fighting and turned to watch his mentor. When they had first arrived Orochimaru's expression had been triumphant. Now he was just plain pissed. He could barely hold back the chuckle he wanted to let lose, even when unprepared, Konoha was a force to recon with.

Turning back to the battle he scanned the area for anyone he knew and he eyes landed on a red heard woman lying on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the green eyes he had always loved.

_Nooo!_

----------------------

Family

–noun

Parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not. A group of people who are generally not blood relations but who share common attitudes, interests, or goals and, frequently, live together.

It all happened so fast. One second she was lying on the ground, the second she was being cradled in his arms. He pulled her tight against his body, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Please don't die Sakura. Please." He whispered airily into her hair.

When she didn't (couldn't) answer he began to panic. He gently placed her back on the ground checking for breathing and a pulse. There was nothing.

7

She was floating. It was peaceful, where ever she was. She was glad the pain had stopped, but she was not glad that she had to leave her friends behind. (Naruto, Sasuke, Kaka-Sensei; will you be mad at me? For giving up?)

'I've worked hard all my life to become what I am now; a medic nin and a strong ass Shinobi. They should be proud of me. Mama? Papa? Are you proud of what I've become? How strong I've gotten?'

She continued to drift along peacefully until she felt her lips start to tingle. Soon after a pressure was put on her chest. But she ignored it.

'I don't want to die. I've worked to hard. The hell with this!' She began to struggle anew, and this time, she felt like she was winning against the pull.

7

He watched as Sasuke began performing CPR on Sakura. His heart hurt for fear that he may have to bury his student (DAUGHTER!) after this fight was over. Pushing himself to his feet he sprinted over to where they were. He watched as Sasuke continued to blow air into her mouth then pump her chest and he realized he'd never felt more useless.

He looked up and saw Naruto was now making his way over to were they were, hovering over Sakura's lifeless body.

"Is she going to be ok?" No one answered.

"Kakashi." He looked up, "don't you know some healing? Didn't Sakura show you how to do it?" Sasuke asked. He nodded, putting his hands over the large wound on Sakura's stomach. Naruto watched them work as Sasuke continued CPR and Kakashi's hands produced a light blue glow. A few minutes later the wound wasn't completely healed, but it wasn't bad enough that she would die (or was she already dead?) from it anymore. It was all he could do. He leaned back on his feet and watched Sasuke's desperate attempt at bringing her back to the word of the living.

7

It wasn't fair! He'd finally found a family, people who loved him even though he had a monster in him and he was gong to lose one of them! Hadn't he suffered enough?!

He could barely hold in the tears as he watched Sakura's pale, blood covered face. His chest hurt, he could barely breathe, and he didn't think he'd be able to move if he had to.

They continued to watch (damn it Sakura, breath!) for a couple more never ending minutes. He turned his head, unable to watch anymore. That's when he heard a soft cough.

"Ugh, Sasuke, get off. You're heavy." Astonished, he turned just in time to see Sasuke pull Sakura into his arms. "Ow, Sasuke, that hurts…" He watched as Sasuke just pulled her closer and let out a tearful laugh. He watched as he buried his face in her hair and whispered something that was only meant for her, (_I'm never letting you go, ever_) but he heard. He smiled and let out a loud laugh causing the other members of team seven to jump and look his way.

"Ok Sakura, you know I love you but now that you're in good hands," he shot a pointed look Sasuke's way, "I'd like to go kick some more Sound butt." He ended with a grin.

Sakura let out a gurgled sigh, coughed, then smiled at him. With a weak wave of her hand he was up and sprinting towards the sounds of the battle. Kakashi, after kissing her temple, also joined the fight.

When she couldn't see (her!) Kaka-sensei anymore she turned her eyes back up and saw Sasuke staring at her. She blushed and attempted to look away but was stopped when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. They moved against hers, soft and gentle. It was over, in her blurred opinion, far too quickly. When he had pulled away she blinked her eyes open and looked into the onyx ones above her. She saw so many things flashing in his eyes longing, guilt, anger, sadness (love?). She grabbed the front of his shirt in a death grip and buried her head in the crook of his neck, placing her lips against his skin.

"If you ever leave me again I will not hesitate to kill you." Her grip on his shirt tightened and she laid another kiss on his neck.

"Like you could even lay a hand on me." He said with a chuckle. She nipped his neck in response. She couldn't see it, but she knew he was smirking.

"I love you, you fucking moron." She whispered; she was greeted with a long silence.

"I love you too, Sakura." She smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been there for over twelve hours now. Worrying, pacing… just freaking out. Many nurses had come out to inform them that she was fine; that they would be able to she her soon, but no yet. Sasuke continued to pace up and down the hospital waiting room pulling at his hair. Another scream was heard, he flinched.

"Sasuke, calm down. You heard the nurses; she's going to be fine." Kakashi said with his face buried in the newest addition of Icha Icha.

"Yeah Teme. You know Sakura, she's a fighter. She's not gonna let this kill her." Naruto said, and then let out an obnoxious laugh when Sasuke threw a glare his way.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another loud scream coming form behind the double doors that separated them from Sakura. And almost immediately a nurse came running out, grinning.

"Congratulations, Uchiha-san. It's a boy…and a girl." And the nurse watched, amused, as Kakashi threw his book half way across the room and burst in the hysterical tears (I'm a grandpa!!). Naruto jumped up, knocking the chair over and face planting on the floor, where he continued to squeal it delight (in a very manly way, mind you.). Sasuke froze (like the block of ice he'd been before Sakura had chipped it all away).

"Would you three like to see them?"

"Hell yes!"

"Do you have to ask?"

"…" She laughed again and led them threw the doors and to a large room. Lying on the bed in the middle of the room was Sakura, holding two small bundled up babies, one in a blue blanket and the other in pink. As they entered the room she looked up and smiled. They walked to the bed and leaned over the railings on the bed, trying to glimpse the newest members of their (messed up, weird, loving) family. The girl was small, obviously the second born with soft looking black hair, slightly darkened skin, and the same shining emerald eyes as her mother. The boy was bigger, but he was an exact copy of his father: the black hair, onyx eyes, the aristocratic face, the white skin. They were both perfect and there was no doubt who the parents were.

"Their beautiful." Sasuke said, leaning over to kiss his wife's sweaty forehead.

She grinned, "All they need now are names."

"Sora and Ryu." Sasuke said just as Sora let out a delighted squeal. Sakura grinned, "I think she likes it."

She nodded more to herself then to her boys and looked up; they were all smiling down at her. She grinned back.

----------------------

Completeness

-Adjective

Having all parts or elements; lacking nothing; whole; entire; full.

Completeness, it's that feeling when you now everything is how it's supposed to be. It was what Sakura had felt when Sasuke had said 'I do' at their wedding. It's what she felt the first night they spent together. What she felt when she found out she was pregnant and when she gave birth. She and Sasuke were the first to get married in Team seven and the first to have children (**WHAT?** Your pregnant _again_ Sakura!? You two are freaking hump bunnies! It's only been _five months_ since Ryu and Sora were born!)

It was what Sasuke felt when Sakura said 'I do' at their wedding. It's what he felt when he was finally able to push her onto his bed and ravish her (why do I feel like this is the reason you didn't want an after party, Sasuke?). What he felt when he found out Sakura was pregnant and what he felt when he was finally able to hold his son and daughter. He and Sakura were the first in Team seven to fall in love (haha! Take that Naruto!).

It was what Naruto felt when he proposed to Hinata. It's what he felt when she said 'Hell yes!' at their wedding. It's what he felt the first time he was able to touch her (bare skin) without being afraid of the wrath of one Neji Hyuuga. What he felt when he found out she was pregnant, when they lost the baby, and when they were able to try again. And he felt it when he was finally named the next Hokage.

And it was what Kakashi felt when he watched his (children!) students grow up. It's what he felt when he saw them sitting in the pews, watching as he married the most beautiful woman in his life (other then his Sakura, because all fathers thought their daughters were more beautiful than the others). What he felt when he was able to hold his grandbabies…and then finally able to have his own son.

It had taken almost twenty years, but they all had what they wanted, a completeness. And they would all do anything to make it last.

**_Owari_**

**_-Noun_**

Finished; ended; concluded.

* * *

Buya. I really like this, I'm surprised it cam out so well. =) It took me forever to write it down though. I hate it when you can see in your head what you want to write but it doesn't translate to paper...

Anyway. I left a lot of things up in the air, or at least in my opinion I did, but thats for you all to fill in. So have fun.

PLEASE REVIEW!! It means a lot to me.

Until next time!

-Keda Sasaki


End file.
